


The Silver Haired Chronicles

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Challenge fic, Challenges, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Lists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t know when it had happened just that over the past few years she had developed a silver hair fetish… A challenge fic! A series of crossover drabbles and oneshots focusing around Kagome and the silver haired men of any and all amine’s, manga’s and etc! Will you accept the challenge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Intro To The Challenge...

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify I will NOT be posting chapters myself but posting CHALLENGES for others to take on if they so please. If you do take on a challenge please do let me know so I can put you down and link to the chapter/fic you post in response to said challenge.
> 
> Thanks~

There was something about sliver locks that drew her in. She didn’t know what it was just that it had started with Inu Yasha and had only gotten worse when she had met his elder half brother. The way the sliver white locks glinted in the sun, begging for her to run her fingers through the soft snow white hair…

It was mouth watering.

She never would have guessed that such a particular shade of white and silver graced the heads of so many yummy looking men. It drew her in like a moth to the flame and she was defenseless to the sirens call.

With a gulp her hands twitched wishing to bury themselves in the beautiful sliver white locks of the me standing before her…

Curse her and her new found silver hair fetish….


	2. Naruto

Kakashi Hatake _:_

_  
_

_  
_

Hidan _:_

_  
_

_  
_

Jiraiya _:_

_  
_

_  
_

Yakushi Kabuto _:_


	3. Soul Eater

Soul "Eater" Evans:

 

 

Doctor Franken Stein:

 

 

Death The Kid:


	4. Bleach

Gin Ichimaru:

 

Toshiro Hitsugaya:

 

Jūshirō Ukitake:


	5. Hitman Reborn

Hayato Gokudera:

 

 

Ryohei Sasagawa:

 

 

Tre:

 

  


Superbi Squalo:

 

 

Rand:

 

 

Kawahira:

 

 

Byakuran:

 

 

 

 


	6. Fruits Basket

Yuki Sohma:

 

 

Ayame Sohma:

 

 

Hatsuharu "Haru" Sohma:


	7. Devil May Cry

Dante:

 

 

Vergil:


	8. Kingdom Hearts

Riku:

 

 

Sephiroth:

 

Xemnas:


	9. Yu Yu Hakusho

Youko Kurama:


	10. Yu-Gi-Oh

Ryo Bakura:

 

 

The Thief King Bakura:

 

 

Maximillion J. Pegasus:


End file.
